


Let my bones turn to sand

by TyrantTirade



Series: Ty's porn collective! [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Begging, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dirty Talk, Gloves, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrantTirade/pseuds/TyrantTirade
Summary: “As much as I wanna just fucking punch up in there, I still gotta take care of what's mine.”





	Let my bones turn to sand

**Author's Note:**

> So im just gonna say, right off the bat, this is probably a personal record for the most thoroughly nasty thing ive ever posted lol. So ya know just back out now if you have no interest in like fisting, gaping, prolapses, stomach bulging, etc. There's no plot, no redeeming qualities, just lots of butt destruction.
> 
> Im not even sure if i actually want to post this, but i am anyway. So all mistakes are mine, i feel like most of this is probably kind of weird and badly written but, oh fucking well lol, what does one expect from like 2.5k words of fisting.

Steve rubs the slick top of one of his gloved hands over Bucky's hole. So fucking wet, Bucky can feel it all the way up the back of his legs. Theyre folded, calves touching his thighs, but spread open as much as he can manage, laying on his back.

“You need it don't you?” Steve asks rhetorically, grabbing for the bottle again, a sports type water bottle full of freshly mixed lube. 

He's deliberately slow about squeezing it onto his gloved hand. Lets it run off sloppily and hit Bucky's thigh, trailing down wetly.

His hand is already slick but...Steve has big hands, ones that fill Bucky up real fucking nice, so Bucky tries to keep thinking the wetter the better. That's the only way it'll get in him.

Slippery fingers drag over Bucky's hole again, this time, from his taint down, sliding slow and soft and teasing before two of them dip into him easily. 

It's nice, just having a part of Steve in him. It's always good. Bucky lets out a hum, squeezing his toes as Steve quickly twists the slick into him, lubing up his insides efficiently. 

Bucky lies there, allowing the feeling of being touched take him over. His legs open, wanting more, deeper.

“Getting impatient on me?” Steve asks, twisting his fingers just to push another sound out of Bucky, this one more desperate than the last.

And well, yeah Bucky is getting impatient, he's always impatient. “I want it in me,” He mumbles, squeezing his ass as tight as he can manage around the fingers curling against his guts, “c’mon, get to it.”

Steve shakes his head, letting out an exaggerated sigh as he picks up the bottle, pressing the extended top of the cap into Bucky's hole, and squeezes the slick into him. It's thick and slippery and syrupy but it makes Bucky fucking keen, needing it. He groans as Steve pulls it free and instantly gets 3 fingers up in there to force it in further, getting him all lubed up to fit Steve's fist in.

Flexing his arm, Steve presses in deep, managing to get his fingers in as far as they can, twisting, as he says “What does it look like I'm doing?” 

His fingers push at Bucky's prostate, making it hard for him to think. He hums out a reply, not actually answering. Too unfocused to come up with a remark.

“As much as I wanna just fucking punch up in there, I still gotta take care of what's mine,” Steve adds posessively, easily screwing his pinkie in too. 

That gets Bucky shifting looking up at the ceiling in desperation, out of breath as he feels the start of Steves knuckles up against his hole. Steve's hand screwing in just to get him open. It's tight, even by Bucky's standards, stretching him open nicely. “Or you could take care of me by punching up in there.” Bucky says. It wouldn't even be hard to do, they both know it. 

Because Steve gets his hands in there all the time, god, Bucky doesn't even care about Steve's dick anymore, he just wants to feel his hands. Wants Steve to put his dick in with his fist, jerk himself off in Bucky's body. 

Steve twists his palm, pad of his thumb rubbing at Bucky's taint while most of his hand rubs around Bucky's insides, pushing to get his knuckles in. 

It's full now, so fucking good. But just the thought of how much more it will be gets Bucky keening again, clenching around Steves palm as he tries to roll his ass back onto more. 

“I'll get there Sweetheart,” Steve growls. “Soon enough i'll have you riding my fucking elbow.” He enforces that by twisting his knuckles so they drag up against Bucky's prostate more and more. 

And god- fuck, Bucky wants it. “Jesus Christ.” He lifts himself up, legs still spread, but no longer laid back. Sitting up now so he can brace himself up to watch Steve's hand working into him. 

Steve pulls it out, making Bucky's mouth drop from how sudden it feels, as he grabs the bottle of lube to squeeze more slick onto his hand. This time though he rubs it in, lathering and spreading it out all the way past the glove, slicking up his arm until the hair there is wet and held down. 

“Beg me for it,” Steve demands, “Beg for my fist,” he pours a little more lube, getting that arm as slick as he can. Spreading it out against Bucky's ass.

“Please-” Bucky starts, fixated on Steve's hands as they slide past his ass. “Please fuckin’ put your fist in me.” His hearts racing, sweating, pleading for it. Needs it so fucking bad that he thinks if he doesn't get it in soon he'll cry.

“Yeah, you want it?” Steve asks, getting his hand in to rub at Bucky's hole more, so close, almost there. 

“Please sir, just-” Bucky starts “Just- fuck-” He begs, but it cuts off into a high keening sound as Steve tapers his hand and starts to slide in slowly. 

Bucky huffs, rolling his head and dropping his mouth as Steve finally gets the length of his fingers and thumb in, meeting resistance for a moment where his hand is its widest. 

It's so much that Bucky feels like it's gonna knock him out.

Steve pushes a little harder, until the width tapers off again, hole slowly sliding down his wrist, squeezing down as Bucky's insides try to adjust to Steve's hand filling him.

And then its just fucking in there, the whole thing. “Oh fuck,” Bucky lets out, voice high and shaky and on the verge of tears like he always gets when Steve fills him like this. His ass settling around the fist packed into him, squeezing uselessly.

Steve keeps his hand still but rubs his free hand, gloved and sticky too, up Bucky's inner thigh, praising “Good little boy, look at you take my fist baby.” 

But all Bucky can do is shake, groaning jaggedly, allowing his breath to even out some. 

He licks at his lips, looking down at where Steve's up inside of him. And fuck, its so nice, Steve's hand in him. But he just fucking wishes Steve would push in already, shoulder deep. He sighs, hands digging into the sheets “Please put it in deeper sir,” he says, whining for it.

There's a moment of pause but then the sound that that pushes out of Steve is borderline scary. He finally curls his hand into an actual fist, pressing on Bucky's insides even more as he gives his hand a twist, his knuckles just really digging into Bucky's prostate. 

Bucky’s eyebrows furrow, mouth opening and he just can't fucking keep himself from squeezing around Steve's wrist, trying to rock further onto his hand. 

Steve watches his fist, making Bucky pull out with it, gripped around his wrist as he babbles,“Good pig,” finally, slowly, rocking his fist in. “You want it so bad don't you? Want me to just wreck your ass.”

“Yes,” Bucky responds, “Please.” 

Steve licks at his lips, eyes heavy, staring down at the squeeze of Bucky's ass around his wrist again as he pushes his fist in a little more.

Moaning, Bucky tries to relax, letting Steve force him open, his forearm getting thicker, pushing past the glove. He only gets a few inches down his arm before pulling back to the beginning of his wrist. 

But just that one push in gets Bucky so fucking desperate for it. He keeps one arm down to hold himself up, watching Steve's hand plunge into him but lifts the other one stupidly, pulling at his own hair because he's not sure what else to do.

Steve works his fist back in, seeing if he can push it even deeper this time, grinning at the cry that Bucky lets out. 

But fucking Christ, Bucky feels his body try to push it out despite how fucking much he wants it in there. Grunting and squeezing his eyes tight. 

He listens to Steve, shushing him so fucking encouragingly. Thrusting out some before fucking his fist back in, pressing his spare hand against Bucky's belly. Probably hoping to feel his hand from the outside as he rumbles “Good boy,” working that hand in quickly again, pushing harder this time.

Bucky cant help himself from dropping back, breathing out harshly, little punched out groans as Steve shoves his fist in deep a few times, packing up into his guts. He works Bucky up until he's got his ass around the breadth of his tricep- 

And fucking hell, Bucky wants to fucking sob and cry and piss himself from how much pressure Steve's putting on everything in him. 

He reaches his hand up, scrambling to grab onto the edge of the mattress as Steve fucks him harder, nearly punching into him, moving around inside of him. 

Steve grunts, his other, clean but still sticky hand, now pressing down insistantly on Bucky's stomach just to feel it bulge out on the hand he's got flexed inside of him. 

If he was sitting up he could see it, he thinks, could watch Steves hand push out and move around inside his stomach like he's pregnant with it. 

But still, just the feeling alone fucks him up, the press on his stomach, the danger of it. Because Steve could just push more, just keep pushing until he tears him apart.

Bucky doesn't really notice what's coming out of him, a high, slurred, string of, “Oh Fuck- oh fucking god,” until Steve's voice drags him back in, saying “Yeah,” sympathetically as he works his arm, pressing it all up into Bucky's insides. “You can take it sweetheart.” 

He pulls out to the wrist quickly, dragging Bucky's ass along before shoving in again, all the way in, real slow and deep. Bucky feels it all, groaning softly as it gets deeper, voice cracking and threatening to give out under how overwhelmingly full his ass is. Steve's arm tapering into him.

But this time, Steve holds it there, twisting his fist so Bucky can squeeze around his arm pointlessly. So he can push his hand up and make Bucky's belly push out with it again. This time less hurried though, just feeling around in Buckys soft insides. 

“That's a good boy,” he murmurs, whispering like its private and- Bucky just wants to keep Steve in there, resting the entire length of his forearm in him and feeling around him like he's an object that Steve can just play with and fuck up all he wants.

Steve presses up hard, pushing until Bucky's stomach cramps and that makes him Involuntarily try to push Steve's arm out, groaning out pained sounds with it. 

But it's good, it's overpowering and fucking heavy and tight and so goddamn wet and hot and he's so fucked that he feels like he's high on it.

Steve punches in a few times, just long enough that it makes Bucky fucking sob before pulling his fist out finally. He's just slow enough about it that the grip of Bucky's ass don't try to pull out with him. 

Still, once Steve's arm is out Bucky pushes like he wants the nothingness that's in him out, like his body wants him to. Like Steve's fist has just been left up in there. Moaning at how fucking empty he's left while his guts, fucked and pliant show it too.

He lifts his ass up, opening his eyes and he can't really even fucking make himself speak but he pushes again, crying out a soft desperate sound, to tell Steve that he wants it, begging to have it put back in him. 

Steve grunts, eye's fuck-blackened as he rubs over the sloppiness of Bucky's hole. Bucky can feel how fucking wrecked he is, 

“Yeah, look at that,” Steve murmurs, voice deep “Look at that pussy coming out for me.”

Bucky licks his mouth, going to speak, dipping his head up until he is forced to stop. Gasping as Steve starts shoving his fist back in. 

Instead of speaking like he intended to, telling Steve how good he feels, how well he fucks him, how thoroughly he destroys him, Bucky just lets his jaw drop. Taking whatever Steve wants to give him again. He groans, writhing back. Keeping his legs up and open, tuck to the side as his toes curl in. 

But god- he's been ignoring his dick, letting it drip helplessly against his belly. He considers it finally, managing to glance up at it, seeing a trail of slick around it, his balls aching from so much pressure on his prostate and finally he realizes, “I need to cum.” He can hear how much his voice is fucked, all whiny and jagged and pathetic and his dick throbs. 

Now that he's finally focused on it he can't think of anything else.

Slowly, Steve forces his fist back in deep, all the way in until Bucky's keening. 

And it's the worst time to ask, when Steves got Bucky wrapped around his tricep but he says, “You think you can cum on my hand baby?” 

Bucky barely catches it, too wrapped up in the fullness of his guts. But as soon as Steve starts pulling out, mind catching up he's gasping, “Yes- just- just- fuck,” uselessly.

Steve chuckles, working his hand now so his knuckles bump over Bucky's prostate heavily, hand nearly pulling out to get to it. He’s not deep anymore but his fist is thick in Bucky's ass, relentless on him and- Bucky can't not like it, the feeling of it pushing him closer and closer each time it milks him. He hums, out of breath, dripping sweat, nearly fucking crying. Like the life is getting fucked out of him. 

“This what you want?” 

“More,” he demands, letting his head lull back as it takes him over, the insistent pressure and Steve's fucking perfect hand, and the soreness of his insides already.

Steve works his hand, curling his fist in there, going at it as quickly as his hand can manage until Bucky fucking cant hold out. He gasps out a breath, squeezing down on Steve's fist and then he's gone, shooting off in lazy spurts against his belly. His cock untouched but so fucking hard like it always is when Steve fucks him with his fist. 

“Good fuckin’ boy,” he hears Steve mumble, slowing the movements of his fist to work Bucky through. His head is fucking gone though, barely comprehending what's around him as his dick finally decides he's done, softening. 

But god- Bucky just wants to sob from it, wants to come on Steve’s fist over and over again until he goes braindead from it. He chokes out a cry as Steve slowly pulls his fist free. Leaving Bucky empty and trembling as he quickly makes his way out to do something. Bucky's not even alive enough to be sure. Probably to wash his arm off or something.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated. 
> 
> Here's my [Tumblr](http://www.tyranttirade.tumblr.com) where you can tell me that im a faggot and i should be ashamed of myself.


End file.
